


Can I Be Your Enzyme?

by anomalousity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jock Castiel, M/M, Nerd Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I were an enzyme, I’d be DNA helicase so I can unzip your genes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Be Your Enzyme?

“If I were an enzyme, I’d be DNA helicase so I can unzip your genes.”

Dean sighs at the line, his face heating despite his best efforts. He keeps his eyes pinned to the book, continues clarifying the mechanisms within human DNA and genetics even as his… _pupil_ seems to divert his attention elsewhere.

He does smile a little though. “Yeah, Cas, helicase does aid in the reproduction of DNA by dividing genes.” He peeks up from the text, scanning Castiel’s notes and unsurprised to find that there aren’t any. “You should probably be writing this down.”

Castiel snorts, “It’s fine, I’ll remember.”

The gruff set of his shoulders and jaw suggests that even if Dean does push for him to at least scribble the rudimentary information, he’ll probably be ignored. Sighing, he turns back to the page, his lips already curling around the basics of prokaryotes and the energy involved in the process.

As though on some cue, Castiel interrupts his words with another helpful anecdote. “Want to be my substrate?”

Dean finally slides his eyes to Castiel’s, feeling a hot blush slide onto his cheeks as his brows come together. “Look, if you’re not going to pay attention, then you might as well find another tutor.” Hell, the least he could do is humor Dean and scribble some of the shit he’s spouting. At least that would bring him some peace of mind.

But Castiel surprises him with a terse shake of his head, his lips widening in a small smile. “No, I want _you_ to be my tutor.”

“Why?”

There are plenty of other tutors that could do just as well, if not better, than Dean is. Castiel isn’t dumb; he’s probably more intelligent than Dean can even comprehend. Nonetheless, his lack of effort is maddening, at the very least.

Of course, he also has the ability to take Dean by surprise.

Castiel’s hand winds around his head, strong fingers twining in Dean’s hair as he pushes himself forward until his lips press warm against Dean’s. They’re soft, surprisingly so, and move in slow, practiced waves. Dean feels himself exhale into Castiel’s mouth, right before the gentle touch of a tongue slides over his lower lip.

He pulls away with a puzzled grunt, “Cas?”

Castiel leans back in his chair, arms folded over his muscular chest as he peers at Dean with lidded eyes. Unconsciously, Dean’s eyes flit to Castiel’s lips, pink and plump and just this side of swollen. He has to swallow before bringing his eyes back to Castiel’s.

Dean almost chokes when he sees the light blush on Castiel’s cheeks, the almost hesitant way his eyes dart from Dean’s and back to his lap in endless cycle. After a few moments, he heaves a sigh and focuses his gaze onto Dean with steely determination.

“Because,” he murmurs, lips curling into a tiny smile. “ _That’s_ why.”


End file.
